Random Llama!
by phantomangel13
Summary: OMG! I updated the random useless story! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?
1. Lokito Taco Bell!

**Well, it seems that people only read my story if it's a humor story so… here you go. HAPPY NOW? By the by, a Llama is another word for a pointless, plotless, random fic. SPREAD THE WORD PEOPLE! There's gonna be some new slang around this joint.**

Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Omi were all at the Taco Bell, waiting in line. Omi was literally bouncing off the walls.

"I must have my tacos now, or I will explode!" he cried.

"You mean, you'll burst?" Kimiko asked.

"No, I mean I'll-" he didn't finish before exploding.

They all looked at the black smudge on the floor that was once Omi. "Wow, he really _did_ explode." Rai commented.

"No shit Sherlock. What was your first clue?" the girl behind them snapped.

"Ari! No swearing." The girl next to her scolded.

"Who says I can't?" Arietta snapped.

"Me." The other girl replied. "This is my fic, and you'll work under my rules."

A little orange fox scrambled up on her shoulder. "I don't like rules." He sniffed. He looked up at Kimiko and screamed, "CLOWN!" He jumped on her currently grape colored hair. He looked down at her. "You wear losta makie-ups." He commented.

"And you're an annoying twerp. Now GET OFF MY HEAD!" she yelled.

"Aw, the ugly clown wants a cookie." The fox cooed. He took a cookie from out of nowhere and shoved it in her mouth.

"Oo iddle est!" she spat through a mouthful of crumbs. "I'n onna ill oo!"

The little thing ran off and jumped onto the nicer girl's shoulder. "Mommy, the mean ugly clown's gonna kill me!" he whined.

The girl glared at the still fuming Kimiko. "Don't worry, I won't let the ugly clown get you." She whispered. The fox grinned and scurried towards the front. He climbed up on the counter and started to break dance.

Ari smacked her forehead. "Angela, can't you keep that thing under control?"

"I, like, don't know." The girl, Angela, replied. "Hey, why am I, like, talking like a valley girl?"

Arietta shrugged. "Dunno." She replied. "Honestly, I think it suits you."

"You, like, take that back you, like, jerk!" Angela snapped.

Raimundo chuckled. "Ellas son muy stupido." He quickly covered his mouth.

"Shoot, I didn't know you spoke Spanish." Clay said. Rai muttered something that even he didn't understand.

Kimiko opened her mouth to speak, but all she got were sounds like a bicycle horn. "Squeaky! Squeak!" she covered her mouth too.

Everyone started cracking up. "Kimiko es comica!" Rai laughed.

"That's, like, sooo funny!" Angela agreed.

"TOSTITOS!" the fox screamed from the front.

"Squeaker squeak squeakeeeee!" Kimiko protested loudly, making everyone laugh harder.

"We've, like, got to get out of this, like totally freaky place!" Angela said hurriedly. "Before we all, like, talk, like, weird!"

They all rushed out of the Taco Bell, gasping from laughter and exhaustion. "That was strange." Kimiko commented, glad to have her voice back again.

"One thing's for sure, I'm _never_ going in there again." Rai sighed.

**O.o Weird right? Just to let you know, I'm Angela the Authoress and Ashencry45 is Arietta, the co-authoress. More soon, I promise!**


	2. Such a cute couple

**Tee-hee! This chappie shows my support for the wuyaxchase pairing! Hope you like it!**

Chase Young was seated behind the wheel of an old Satern. Wuya was seated next to him, sipping her Diet Cola.

"Turn left." She instructed. "Get off at the next exit. Did you here me? We turn left here. HERE! You missed it!"

Chase turned to her, anger burning in his eyes. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME DRIVE?" he cried. "For Christ sake woman!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to direct you if _someone_ hadn't gotten us lost." She growled.

"Hey! I only made one wrong turn!" he protested.

"THAT TOOK US INTO ALABAMA!" Wuya shrieked. "Why can't you just listen to me for once?"

Chase glanced glumly out the window. "Hey, where's 'Minnesota Welcomes You'?"

"What?" Wuya asked.

"Uh… never mind." He replied quickly. "I'm starving. Wanna grab a bite?"

Wuya sighed. "Fine. But the last time we went somewhere you gave such a lousy tip."

"It was ten percent."

"_Fifteen_ would be better." Wuya huffed.

"Oh will you GET OFF MY BACK?" Chase screamed. "Look, we'll just stop here, eat, and leave." He pulled in front of the Taco Bell.

"Fine, whatever." She muttered, powdering her face. "Are we going to just get it or actually sit?"

Chase grinned. "Let's just pick up our food and go, it's more fun that way…"

* * *

Angela (Hey! That's me!), Arietta and the three remaining Xiaolin Warriors were sitting outside, eating tacos. Suddenly, Omi walked out of the front door.

"OMI!" they all cried, "You're alive!"

"Yes, the man behind the counter did a voodoo ritual and brought me back to life! And now I may enjoy tacos with my friends and these two girls who we have never met before." Omi exclaimed, shoving a taco in his mouth.

An older blonde girl walked by, flipping her hair like a little slut (which she was). Rai watched her pass by.

Angela slapped him. "Pervert!"

"OW!" Rai cried, cradling his cheek tenderly.

"Serves you right." Ari said through her taco. She kicked him under the table just for good measure.

Angela sighed. "You know what this place needs? It needs something exciting."

From inside, gunshots could be heard. "Two tacos! On the double!" came a familiar voice.

"Chase Young?" Omi wondered.

"And get me another diet soda, NOW!" came anouther voice.

"Wuya?" Clay said.

"TOGETHER?" Everyone cried.

They all rushed in to see Chase and Wuya with shotguns, threatening the man behind the counter. The fox was sitting on a stool, sipping his soda, and watching the scene contently.

The man handed them their tacos with a shaky hand. Wuya snatched them from him. She looked inside the bag.

"What? No napkins?" she gasped. "YOU'LL PAY!" she shoved the gun up to him.

"Not so fast bitch!" Ari yelled.

"ARI! This fic is only rated K! You can't say that word!" Angela gasped.

"Oh… sorry." Arietta mumbled.

"Anyways, we're here to stop you from…uh… what are you doing anyways?" Kimiko asked.

"SHE"S GONNA KILL ME!" the guy behind the counter (who's name happened to be Bill) yelped.

"Shaddup!" Wuya snarled, thrusting the gun at him again.

Kimiko did a flying leap and kicked the gun out of Wuya's hand. "Now, PREPAIR FOR BATTLE!" Omi cried.

**Ooo! Cliff hanger! But fist, this chapter!**


	3. Karaoke

**YAY! Karaoke time! I'm putting it in script form this time! (By the way, the fox's name is Mort…)**

**Voice**: _Welcome to Llama Karaoke!_

**Rai**: What the- how'd we get here?

**Voice**:_ Here tonight, we have our favorite guys, Raimundo, Clay ,Omi and Chase singing…Supersonic, by Bad Religion!_

**Kimiko**: Who's singing what?

**Ari:** I'm confused.

**Mort**: Welcome to my world!

**Omi:** Oh no… can't resist… singing impulse…

**Rai**: _Well am I making haste or could it be haste is making me?_

_ What's time but a thing to kill or keep or buy or lose or live in?_

**Clay**: _I gotta go faster_

_ Keep up the pace_

_ Just to stay in my human race_

**All:** _I could go Supersonic!_

**Chase**:_ The problem's chronic_

**Omi**: _Tell me does life exist beyond it?_

**Clay**: _When I need to sate, I just accelerate_

**Rai:** _Into oblivion_

**All**:_ Into Oblivion-ion-ion-ion-ion-ion-ion!_

**Chase**: _Now here I go again_

_ Everything is Alien_

**Omi**: _How does it feel to be outstripped by the pace of cultural change?_

**Chase**: _My deeds are senseless_

_And rendered meaningless_

**Both**: _When measured in that vein_

**All:** _I could go Supersonic!_

**Chase**: _The problem's chronic_

**Omi:** _Tell me does life exist beyond it?_

**Clay**: _When I need to sate_

_ I just accelerate_

**Rai:** _Into oblivion_

**All**: _Into oblivion-ion-ion-ion-ion-ion-ion_

**Clay:** _I won't lie_

**Rai:** _It's exciting_

**Omi**: _When I try_

**Chase**:_ To decide things_

**Rai:** _I just wanna live_

**Clay**: _Decently_

Omi: _Meaningfully_

**Chase:** _I'm in miseryyyyyy_

**All: **_I could go Supersonic!_

**Chase**: _The problem's chronic_

**Omi:** _Tell me does life exist beyond it?_

**Clay:** _When I need to sate_

_I just accelerate_

**Rai:** _Into Oblivion_

**All:** _Into oblivion-ion-ion-ion-ion-ion-ion_

**Angela**: That was really random…

**Ari**: Hence the title, 'Random Llama.'

**Mort**: BYE EVERYBODYYYYYY!

**You heard the fox… see ya!**


	4. Hair

**Back to the fight scene!**

**Rai: Wait… weren't we just doing karaoke?**

**Me: DO NOT QUESTION MY DECISION MAKING OR I SHALL SMITE YOU!**

**Rai: … oookay…**

"Ha!" Wuya scoffed. "You really think you can beat us?"

Mort giggled. "You wear more makie-up then the clown!"

Wuya glared at him. "I'll get _you_ later."

"Getting back to our evil taunting." Chase reminded her.

"Look, I need to get home soon. Can we hurry this up a little bit?" Ari asked.

Omi started jumping up and down again. "Before we do, I must relieve myself in your bathing rooms."

"You have to go to the bathroom?" Rai corrected.

"That too."

Angela rolled her eyes. "This is stupid. I'm leaving." Jack suddenly fell through the roof, landing on the floor with a hard thud. Angela's eyes turned to hearts. "JACK!" she shrieked, swooping him up in a giant bear hug.

"Can't… breath…" Jack choked.

"Oh… sorry." She mumbled, letting him go.

"Aw great, another Jack fangirl." Raimundo muttered bitterly.

"Don't we get enough of those?" Clay sighed.

"I'm not just a Jack fangirl." Angela replied. "I'm a Rai fangirl, a Clay fangirl _and_ a Jack fangirl."

Arietta shook her head. "That's pathetic." She said.

Chase cleared his throat. "Are you a Chase fangirl?" he asked coyly.

"No." Angela answered simply.

"No?"

"No Chase."

"Hey!" Wuya cried. "What about me?" she glared at Chase. "What am I, not good enough for you?"

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Chase cried. "I was just-"

"Flirting!" Wuya finished for him. "And with a younger girl too!"

"Hey! I can't help it I'm mortal!" Angela protested. "And pretty and smart and _not an ugly witch!_"

Wuya smacked Chase and would've throttled Angela if Mort hadn't decided to play a little game of hide-and-seek… in Wuya's hair.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Wuya shrieked. "I just had it done!"

"You can't get me!" Mort sang happily, diving into her red locks. "Hey! I found a duck!"

"Where?" Jack cried enthusiastically. Everyone looked at him. "What? I like ducks!"

"Freak." Ari muttered. They turned back to the still struggling Wuya.

"Help me." She hissed to Chase. Mort's head popped out of the red mass.

"SEA MONKEY!" he screamed, and jumped on Chases head.

"AHHH! IT"S ON MY HAIR!" he cried. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Aw… your hair isn't poofy." Mort whined. "And there's no ducks in here."

Chase continued to scream and run in circles. "He looks a lot like Jack." Rai snickered.

"Yeah, he sure-hey!" Jack said.

Arietta yawned. "Well, not that this hasn't been fun and all, but I'm gonna head home."

"Whatever, your loss." Angela replied absently, watching Chase scream and run like a little girl.

**Kind of short, I know. But it was fun! More soon!**


	5. Arietta watches TV

**Um… this is a chapter where Ari watches TV… like the title.**

Ari flopped down on the couch and switched the TV on. _So don't forget to brush_ _your teeth every day! _it sang

"Um… don't really care about my oral hygiene, thanks." She scoffed, flipping channels.

_And now back to our soap of the day, The Fangirls, and the Fangirl-less:_

Rai: Fangirl, I've loved you from the very start!

Angela: I have a name you know!

Rai: Right! It's… um… Anna?

Angela: (sighs) Close enough…

Clay: (Bursts in) Now wait just a second! That's my fangirl!

Angela: YAY! Two guys to fight over me!

Arietta yawned. "Next."

_And now, Cooking with Wuya! With special guest star, Jack Spicer!_

Wuya: As soon as Jack is done baking our turkey, we can glaze it with my special secret sauce!

Jack: Um… what color is the turkey supposed to be?

Wuya: Why? What color is it?

Jack: Black… and on fire…

Wuya: (Sighs) Why do I even bother?

Ari smiled. "Amusing but still no." Next channel.

_Next: Tokyo Mew-mew! The exciting episode where Keiichiro is murdered!_

Arietta screamed. "WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMEING TO?" and switched channels.

And now, a word from our sponsor… 

Mort: Hey! I'm on TV!

Arietta cried, "Mort! What are you doing?"

The little TV Mort sighed. "Well, I was playing with some buttons on your TV and I kinda ended up here." He paused. "I WANT A COOKIE!"

"Not until we get you out of there." She replied, fiddling with some wires.

Mort giggled. "Hee-hee! That tickles!"

There was a flash of light, and suddenly there was Mort, standing in the middle of her living room. He grinned. "Can I have a cookie now?"

"No Mort." She answered.

"Kay… how abooouuut… NOW?"

"I said no. I don't have any cookies for you." She snapped. "I think I liked it better when you were in the TV."

"RAMEN NOODLES!" Mort screamed. He flicked the TV on again and sat down, mesmerized.

And now, Dorka the Orka! 

Dorka: Hello kids! Today, we're going to learn our colors! Can you say red?

"Purple!" Mort screamed.

Dorka: Saaaay red!

"Aqua!" Mort yelped, rocking back and forth on his tail.

Dorka: Good! Now, let's find something that's red! Do you see something red?

"A TREE!" Mort hollered.

Dorka: Right! The apple is red!

Arietta shook her head. "You shouldn't watch this stuff, it'll rot your mind." She flicked it to Xiaolin Showdown. "There, senseless violence and random jokes. Anything to keep you happy."

Mort's eyes went wide. "Oooo… violence…" he whispered. "I wanna try!" he started jumping around and kicking, breaking a lamp, a chair, and several plants.

"Oh, You little brainless fuzz ball!" Arietta cried. "Go back to the BEEP! That you came from!" she gasped. "Hey! How come I can't swear?"

Angela stepped in. "I decided to add a sensor!" she laughed. "That'll teach you to stop swearing."

"Why you BEEP BEEP BEEP! I'm gonna BEEP your BEEPing BEEEEEEEEEP!" she yelled.

Angela sighed and shook her head. "Come on Mort, let's go find the rest of our Xiaolin friends."

"Okie-dokie!" Mort cried, scurrying after her, leaving Ari beeping to herself.

**Well that was fun! Hope you liked it!**


	6. My Chi, Your Chi

**Well, I have really bad writers block so I'm writing this. If you don't like it, feel free to throw rotten fruit and/or vegetables at me… O.o**

The Xiaolin warriors were busy at work, training when they suddenly heard a little voice screaming, "FISH STICKS!" Mort came flying up the hill, panting and screaming and panting and crying and screaming and pretty much in hysterics.

"Whoa! Slow down there lil' pardner! What's the matter?" Clay asked comfortingly.

The little fox was shaking all over. "I-I we… they… good, evil…" he babbled before fainting.

"Well, that was helpful." Kimiko scoffed.

They probably would have left him if two people hadn't come up the hill, quarreling and yelling like you've never heard.

"I think you should work out your problems, I can give you my four-step training coarse and…" the preppy one was saying.

"I hate to interrupt, but I don't really GIVE A DAMN!" the more gothic looking one yelled.

"_Please_ Angela, no swearing." The other one who was apparently Ari replied. She noticed the others and smiled. "Hello fellow peace keepers! How are you on this wonderful day?"

"What… what happened to you guys?" Rai gulped, his eyes went from Angela to Ari and back to Angela.

Mort suddenly sat up, wide-awake. "I remember now!" he cried. "You see, I was playing with some mystic thingies and there was this bright light and Ari's bad chi went to Angela and Angela's good chi went to Ari and now MY BRAIN HURTS!" he slumped back.

"Mort, you don't _have_ a brain." Kimiko reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" Mort giggled.

"We must help our friends." Omi said.

"Oh, why don't you go f yourself you stupid fer." Angela snapped. All eyes were on her.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Rai gasped.

"This is a kids show!" Kimiko yelped.

"I hope they didn't show that." Clay added.

"ANGELA!" Arietta yelled. "I'm shocked and disappointed. I can't believe you would say that! And in front of your boyfriend…s."

"For the last time, they're _not_ my boyfriends." Angela growled. Everyone gasped. "Yeah, that's right. I'm over that stupid fangirl thing. I mean, look at these two! A self absorbed beach bum and a metaphor obsessed cowboy. How lame can you get?"

"Hey! I'm not self absorbed!" Raimundo protested.

"And I don't use metaphors that much!" Clay said.

"Let's just get you two back with your normal chi balance." Kimiko sighed. "Maybe then we can have some peace and quiet."

"Well, while you do that, I'm going to go run a marathon for tone-deaf orphans, build a home for squirrels without nests, and back cookies to raise money for middle-class business men to go to Hawaii." Ari replied with a toothy grin. She skipped off, leaving a trail of rainbows and butterflies.

"And I'm gonna go find something nice and annoying to destroy… like Martha Stewart…" Angela chuckled.

"And I'm going to… um… where am I?" Mort wondered. He looked at Kimiko. "CLOWN!" he screamed, jumping on her head.

"Oh, not again." Kimiko moaned.

"SEEEEEEAAAAAA MOOOOOOONNNNKKKKEEEYYYY!" Mort sang happily, banging on Kimikos head like a drum.

"I guess it is up to us to help Angela and Arietta revert back to their normal selves." Omi sighed.

**Ohh! So suspenseful! I can't wait to see what happens next! But first… KARAOKE! **


	7. More Karaoke!

**YAY! KARAOKE!**

_Welcome back to the Llama Karaoke Lounge! Tonight, we have our special guest, Wuya!(And Mort) Singing Respect by Reba Mcentire!_

**Wuya: **Who?

**Angela: **Shut up and sing hag…

**Wuya: **Fine…

_What you want_

_Baby I got it_

_What you need_

_You know I got it_

_All I'm asking_

_Is for a little respect when you come home_

**Mort: **(In backround) _Just a little bit_

**Wuya: **_Hey baby_

_When you get home_

**Mort: **_Just a little bit, just a little bit_

**Wuya: **_Ain't gonna do you wrong_

_While you're gone_

_I ain't gonna do you wrong_

_Cause I don't wanna_

_All I'm asking_

_Is for a little respect when you come home_

**Mort: **_Just a little bit_

**Wuya: **_Baby, when you get home_

**Mort: **_Just a little bit, just a little bit_

**Wuya: **_Ooo you're kisses_

_Sweeter then honey_

_And guess what?_

_So is my money_

_All I want you to do for me_

_Is give it to me, when you get home_

**Mort: **_Re-re-re-re_

**Wuya: **_Yeah baby, whip it to me_

**Mort: **_Re-re-re-re respect, just a little bit_

**Wuya: **_When you get home_

**Mort: **_Just a little bit_

**Wuya: **_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Find out what it means to me_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Take care, TCP_

_Oh,_

**Mort: **_Sock it to me_

_Sock it to me_

_Sock it to me_

_Sock it to me_

**Wuya: **_A little respect_

_Whoa babe_

_A little respect_

**Mort: **_Just a little bit_

**Wuya: **_I get tired_

_Keep on tryin'_

_You're runnin' out of fooling_

_And I ain't lyin'_

**Mort: **_Re-re-re-re_

**Wuya: **_'Spect_

_When you come home_

**Mort:**_Re-re-re-re_

**Wuya: **_Or you might walk in_

**Mort: **_Respect, just a little bit_

**Wuya: **_And find I'm gone_

**Mort:**_Just a little bit_

**Wuya: **_I got to have, a little respect!_

_Well, that's all for today's Llama Karaoke Lounge, we'll be going off for awhile, but not for good! Until then, keep reading!  
_


	8. Come together

**That was fun, now back to our dilemma…**

Master Fung studied the two girls hard. He finally straightened and turned to the Xiaolin warriors and Mort, who was still perched on Kimikos head.

"I'm afraid that this is beyond me." He sighed.

"Bull shit." Angela snapped.

"Angela! Stop that! Can we get a sencer in here?" Ari cried.

"Can it you BEEPing bird." Angela growled. "Or I'll knock your BEEPing teeth in."

"So, what do we do?" Rai asked.

Omi put on a serious face. "I believe that we should visit one other person who knows of mystical items… Chase Young."

"Why him?" Clay wondered.

"It's to make the plot more interesting, now let's go so I can get this thing off my head." Kimiko replied shortly.

"I made sock puppets!" Mort cried happily. He held up his paws to reveal a crudely made sock puppet. "His name is Gertrude." He giggled.

"But that's a girls-" Rai began.

"I SAID HIS NAME WAS GERTRUDE!" Mort screamed.

Rai recoiled. "Okay, okay… sheesh, he's worse then Kimiko."

"Well, I'm sure this Chase person will be glad to help us." Ari twittered.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't help?" Angela yelped.

"I don't do favors for idiots." Chase replied coolly.

"You help Omi." Ari reminded him.

"That's different." Chase answered.

They all threw each other looks. "Different _how_?" Kimiko inquired.

Chase was looking nervous now. "I-it's none of your damn business!" He cried. "I don't have a problem!"

Angela grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. "Now listen here gay-wad, either you help us, or I give you a beating you'll never forget. Do you hear me?"

"Well, I don't-"

"I SAID DO YOU HERE ME?" Angela yelled right in his ear.

"Sir yes sir!" Chase yelped with a salute. Angela released him. "By the time we're finished here, Arietta and I will be back to our normal annoying selves." She glared at Chase. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal." Chase sighed.

Ari clapped her hands together. "Oh I've never been so happy! It's so good to see people helping each other!"

"Can it." Angela snapped. Arietta quickly did as she was told.

Chase snuck into his lair and came out with what looked like a class pyramid. "It's really very simple." He said. "Each of you go on one side of it and think your happiest thought."

"Is that all?" Ari asked.

"Right." Chase replied. So, Ari stood on one side thinking, _butterflies… ponies…flowers… _Angela stood on the other thinking, _fire… destruction… severed heads…_

Pretty soon, a yellow ghosty looking thing came out of Ari and a black ghosty looking thing came out of Angela. They intertwined in the pyramid for a moment, then went into their rightful owners.

The two girls blinked stupidly and looked around. "What just happened here?" Angela asked.

"I feel like I just went to sleep in a BEEPing alligator…" Ari groaned. "Hey! Who put the sencer back?"

"YAY!" Mort squealed. He waved his puppet in glee. "Gertrude and I are soooo happy that you're back!" he cried, giving them both as huge a hug as humanly possible.

"So… you didn't mean that thing about being over us… did you?" Rai asked shyly.

Angela grinned. "Nope!" she laughed. "I'll always cling to my unnatural obsessions!"

**That's all… or is it? dramatic music Okay, so it's the end of that chapter… more later!**


	9. PIE! The musical: Part One

**This segment of chapters is a short story that I like to call: PIE! The musical. It's when the Xiaolin warriors decide to take a trip to Chicago to get away for awhile, but what do they get instead? A whimsical, wonderful adventure to save the beloved pie stand!**

Omi looked down from Dojo's back at the vast city below him. He stared in awe. "It is almost as big as New York!" he cried.

"Well, not quite." Kimiko corrected. "But it's just as busy." She took a big whiff of the air. "Ah, the big city."

"Yeah, smog, greasy food and sleazy people. I can totally see why you wanted to drag us here." Rai scoffed. Kimiko glared at him.

"Let's just try and have a little fun while we're here." Clay coaxed.

"Yes, at least we will be away from those strange girls and their fox." Omi sighed. Boy was he wrong.

As soon as they landed, Rai suddenly realized that none of them knew anything about the city. "We're gonna get lost in this steel jungle." He moaned.

"I think I can help." Said a voice from above them. Perched on a statue was a girl who kind of looked like Angela, only she wore a torn black skirt, knee-high boots and fishnets. (A/N: Okay, so she _is_ Angela… a singing street-smart version.)

She jumped down from her perch and flashed them a smile. They all groaned. "Why did you have to be here? Now?" Kimiko groaned.

Chicago Angela scowled. "Hey, I'm allowed to take a break too you know. So do you want the tour or not?"

They all looked at each other. "Shoot, why not?" Clay replied.

Angela smiled… somewhere, music started to play…

"Oh no." Rai gasped. "Not another musical!"

"Too late!" Angela laughed, and started to sing: (to the tune of Tomorrow)

_Just thinkin' about_

_Chicago_

_Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow_

_Till there's none_

_When I'm stuck in a state_

_That's dull and lonely_

_I just stick out my chin_

_And grin_

_And say_

_You know where I'm from?_

_Chicago!_

_So I'll catch the next bus_

_too Chicago_

_Come what may_

_Chicago!_

_Chicago!_

_I love ya_

_Chicago!_

(Towns folk) _I'm headin' down to_

_Chicago!_

_Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow_

_We'll be here!_

_Just thinking about_

_Chicago_

_Makes me wonder if I'll live _

_To see tomorrow_

_As if you care!_

(Butcher ) Solo for the butcher!

_When I'm stuck in a state_

_That's dull and lonely_

_I just stick out my chin and grin and say_

(All)_You know where I'm from?_

_Chicago!_

_So I'll catch the next bus _

_Too Chicago_

_Come what may!_

_Chicago!_

_Chicago!_

_I love ya_

_Chicago!_

_Chicago!_

_Chicago!_

_We love ya_

_Chicago!_

(Angela) _You're only a state away…_

They all stared at her blankly. "That was… most strange." Omi said at last.

"You haven't seen the half of it." Angela replied.

**Well, that's all for now. Tune in soon for the next chapter of CHICAGO! (the musical)**


	10. Still part One

**HEY! I had a brain storm! Mort is going to have a crush on someone! But I'm not gonna tell who! Only Ashencry and I know! You'll have to read to find out who it is!**

The four of them had decided to split up. Kimiko and Rai went one way, Omi and Clay went another with Angela trailing behind them, drooling over Clay. (A/N: What? Clay's hot!)

As Kim and Rai rounded the corner, a little orange fox in a huge overcoat came up to them. "Hey buddy, wanna buy a bad suit?" he asked Rai. "It's made of CHEESE!" he pulled a cheese-suit from out of nowhere. "Um, it kinda melted, and it smells… and I ate a lot of it. But it's still good!"

Rai looked like he was going to throw up. "Er, no thanks." He gulped.

"Say… don't we know you?" Kimiko asked.

The fox responded by jumping on her head and hitting it like a drum. "I WANT ICECREAM!" it screamed.

"Yeah… I think we've met." Kimiko groaned, sweat-dropping.

Mort (yeah, it's him) jumped down and ran over to a small stand on the curb. They followed him. When they got there, the most delicious aroma hit them. "What smell so… sniff wonderful?" Kimiko gasped.

"PIE!" Mort cried, shoving two piping hot pieces into Kimiko and Rai's mouths. Even though it was scorching hot, it was the best thing they had ever tasted.

"It's a little piece of heaven." Rai sighed.

"True genius…" Kimiko agreed.

"I like pie." Mort concurred, shoving three pieces in his mouth.

"It's being condemned." A balding man in a business suit said, slapping on a sign that read, _Condemned due to disclosed purposes. _

Then, a girl who looked a lot like Arietta in a trench-coat came running up, a pad and pencil in hand. "What's all this?" she asked. And that's when the music started…and she started to sing (to the tune of What's This? From The Nightmare Before Christmas)

_What's this?_

_What's this?_

_You see that sign right there?_

_What's this?_

_There's tension in the air_

_What's this?_

_I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming_

_Wake up girl, this isn't fair!_

_What's this?_

_What's this?_

_What's this?_

_There's something very wrong_

_What's this?_

_It hasn't been here long_

_What's this?_

_It seems the pie stand is now closing_

_And it was so fine and cozy_

_But now I may not lose my job!_

_What's this?_

_A really good new story_

_Is a reporters dream come true_

_Especially when you're poor_

_And there's nothing else to do_

_There's a scoop here in front of me_

_Oh, I can't believe my eyes!_

_And in my brain I feel the thoughts_

_Are coming from inside…_

(Angela, coming with Clay and Omi) _Oh look_

_What's this?_

_Who could've hung this sign?_

(Ari) _Who cares?_

_I've never been quite so,_

_Inspired!_

_At first I thought that I was done_

_But now I've found that I have won!_

_There's a frown on everyone_

_So correct me if I'm wrong_

_This looks like fun_

_This looks like fun_

_Could it be I've got my wish?_

_What's this?_

(Angela) _Oh my_

_Look now_

_The children start to weep_

(Rai) _But why?_

(Angela) _There's no more pie to eat_

(Ari) _What fools!_

_The pie's just there to_

_Rot their teeth and make them fat_

_Imagine that! _

(Kimiko) _Only you to_

_Come and make things better…_

_Riiiight…_

(Ari) _What's this?_

(Angela) _The filling has gone missing and_

_The crust cannot be found_

_And in this place there seems to be_

_Harsh feelings all around_

_Instead of laughs I swear I can hear_

_Sobbing in the air_

_The smell of lovely pies no longer _

_Fill the smoggy air…_

(Ari) _The sights, the sounds!_

_They're everywhere and all around_

_Story's never been this good before!_

_The spaces in my wallet will be filling up_

_I simply will not give it up_

_I want to, oh I want to, _

_Oh, I have to write it down_

_I've got to know, I've got to know _

_All the events that I have found_

_What, is, this?_

"STOP!" Angela cried. "Why are you tearing down this stand?"

"Read the sign." The man grumbled.

Chicago Arietta scurried up to the man. "Arietta Scoop, ace reporter sir. I just have a few questions to ask you…"

"I don't take questions." The man grumbled. Ari's face visibly dropped.

"B-but sir… this is front page news. You've got to…" she trailed off, looking beaten. The story she had once been so proud of was now diminished.

The man left, leaving only the sign and the smell of cheap cigars. "Now I'll lose my job for sure." Arietta moaned, sitting down on the curb.

Suddenly, Angela brightened. "Hey! I've got an idea!" she cried.

"What?" they all asked in unison. "Whoa, that was weird." They chorused. There were cold glares.

"SEA MONKEY!" Mort screamed, breaking the stony silence.

"Um… anyways. My idea is that we hold a protest! Ari can do her story on it." Angela continued.

"Well, okay." Arietta sighed. "I guess I could…"

"HUZZAH!" Omi cried. He glanced at Raimundo. "Uh… what does 'huzzah' mean?" he whispered.

Rai rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with. Some vacation this is turning out to be…"

**HA! I lied! You won't find out who Mort likes… in _this_ chapter! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I laugh at all who do not know the love of Mort!**

**Omi: But… how can a fox love a-**

**Me: SILENCE! (whacks him over the head with a newspaper) You will NOT ruin my suspense! **


	11. The Beginning of the End

**Sorry I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER! I had a lot going on… but let's get on with the story!**

Mort was hanging out with the girls, making protest signs. "How's this?" he asked, holding up his newly finished sign.

Angela sweat-dropped. "Um… Mort? What does 'sea monkey' have to do with protesting?"

"I don't know…" Mort replied mysteriously.

"I think this is pointless." Kimiko sighed, setting down her pen. "Who's going to listen to us?"

"Good point." Arietta agreed. "Even if it makes the front page, it's just a pie stand. No one's actually going to care."

"Aw, we can't give up hope now." Angela said. Somewhere, the music started playing again.

Clay and Rai burst in. "STOP!" they yelled.

"WTF?" Ari gasped.

"No more singing!" Rai cried. "We can't take it anymore!"

"B-but it's Pie the _musical_. We have to sing." Angela protested.

"We don't care!" Clay replied. "That music's worse then my granny's cooking."

Angela pouted. "I like singing." She said matter-of-factly. "And I'm going to do it anyways."

"If you don't quit it, we won't let you be our fan girl anymore." Rai said coyly.

Angela froze. "Someone get the duck tape." She sighed.

"DUCKS?" Mort cried. "Where?" He whipped his head around, and froze. His eyes went all big and glassy. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to a girl in a black cat suit.

"That's Katnappe." Kimiko answered. "Don't bother with her, she's-" But Kimiko found herself talking to thin air, Mort was gone.

"Let go you little pest!" Katnappe hissed at Mort, who was clinging to her leg.

"I got you chocolate covered worms!" Mort announced, holding out a box filled to the brim with worms for her.

She turned slightly green. "Eeew…" she moaned. "Is this thing with somebody?"

"I'm really sorry about that." Arietta said, yanking Mort away.

"NO!" Mort screamed, clinging harder. "I lurv her! She smells like cat fur!"

"YOU WHAT?" Ari gasped. "You've got to be kidding me."

Angela mumbled something from behind her duck tape. "I know, it's just sick and wrong." Rai agreed.

"Get this stupid thing OFF ME!" Katnappe shouted, trying to shake him off.

"NO!" Mort repeated.

All heck would've broken loose if three figures hadn't fallen out of the sky. One looked slightly familiar. She had brown hair with two blonde streaks in the front and green eyes. She wore a weird looking tank top and black jeans.

The second one had shorter black hair and violet eyes. She wore green goggles on her head and a yellow scarf, a sweater, and a pair of baggy jeans. The third one was a bit different. Her hair was somewhere between black and brown with blonde streaks here and there. She wore a vote for Pedro shirt and a pair of normal jeans.

The one thing they all had in common was that they had cat ears and four stripes on the sides of their faces.

The first girl stood up. "Hi everyone!" she giggled. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Who the hell are you?" Ari asked.

"I'm the authoress, Amy and these are my friends, Willow," she motioned to the second girl, "And Paige." The third girl.

"What are you doing here?" Omi asked, appearing suddenly.

"We've come to take over this story for the rest of time!" Willow replied. She looked at Katnappe and Mort, then back at Amy. "Did you do that?" she asked.

"Maaaaaybe." She answered.

"Can we start the next chapter yet?" Paige whined. "I want to get this thing started."

"But, you can't take over the story, it's our story!" Angela cried after painfully ripping off her duck tape.

"Not anymore." Amy replied with a smirk. She snapped her fingers and everything disappeared.

**There! Now we've got some new characters. And for those of you who've read my other stories, this isn't the Amy from the Cheese trilogy. It's the authoress Amy. Um, more explanations in the next chapters.**


	12. Tail Drugs and Bald Guys

**So, I bet you're wondering how me and my friends got into the Xiaolin Showdown world, aren't you? And I bet you're also wondering why the hell we have cat ears. It's actually a very interesting story. You see, when I snapped my fingers, it took us back in time so you could see how it all started… and so WE could be the stars of this freak show.**

Willow, Paige and Amy were bored. "Can we go to the park or something?" Willow huffed.

Amy shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." She glanced at Paige. "Just as long as _some_ of us don't moan with boredom."

Paige put her hand in the air. "Scouts Honor." She replied.

"Paige, you're not a scout." Willow reminded her.

Paige shrugged. "I know, I've just always wanted to say that."

"Well, as long as there's no moaning, I think we'll be okay." Amy said solemnly.

(Two min. later)

"Mooooaaaaannnn…" Paige groaned. "Moan…moan… mooooooaan…."

"QUIT MOANING!" Willow shrieked, doing that little anime I'm-gonna-kill-you face.

"But I'm soooo BORED!" Paige yelled back from her perch atop the monkey bars.

Amy was off in the field, picking dandelions. "Here." She said. "We'll each make a wish on one. That way we won't be bored to death."

They each took a puffy white dandelion, paused, and blew. They watched the little fluffs blow in the breeze. That's when they were sucked into a swirling vortex of doom, and so was a little kid on a bike.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" They all screamed. They plummeted into the darkness without a sense of direction or anything else.

"I'M SORRY IT HAD TO END THIS WAY!" Amy bawled.

"ME TOO!" Willow gasped.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING, BUT I KNOW I'M GONNA HOLD YOU GUYS TIGHT TILL IT'S OVER!" Paige sobbed, clinging tightly to her friends.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" the kid asked.

"Um… you can go die over there." Paige replied, and continued to scream.

They all landed on the ground with a loud BUMP! "Ooh…" Amy groaned.

"I'm alive!" Willow cried joyfully. "We're alive! YAY!" She looked around. "But what happened to the kid?"

They looked too. The kid had disappeared. "Shit." Amy huffed. "That's just one more thing on my bad record list." She looked at her surroundings. "Hey! I recognize those bright colors and thin outlines! We're in Xiaolin Showdown!"

Willow glared at Amy for a second. "Did you wish this?" she asked.

"Maaaybe…" Amy replied.

"Hey? Where's Paige?" Willow realized suddenly.

"Over here!" came Paige's distant voice. "And, look! I got my wish!"

When they found her, she was clinging to a weird staff. "Look guys! I have a tail! See me? See me wag it? I'm happy!" she squealed.

"Paige, that's the Monkey Staff." Willow told her.

Paige looked down at it. "Well, it gave me my wish anyways." She said with a shrug. She started to chase her tail.

"Giving her a tail is like giving her drugs." Amy sighed. She put a hand to her head and froze. "Hey, why do I have cat ears?" she asked shrilly. She looked to her friends. "You guys have cat ears too! OMG! WTF is happening?"

"Okay, first of all you need to quit staying on chat sites for too long. Second, yes we have cat ears. We realized that a while ago. You just don't pay attention." Willow concluded.

"Yep! You… can't… listen…for…beans." Paige added in between spins.

"But I don't like beans." Amy replied.

"Oh…" Paige paused. "Then you can't listen for diddly-squat." She resumed chasing her tail.

Willow looked around. "I suppose we should get the plot going." She sighed.

"Right." Amy agreed. "TO THE TEMPLE!"

(Another two min. later)

Paige was poking Master Fung in the head. "You're old." She commented.

He glared at her. "Age is not everything." He looked around. "My Xiaolin apprentices are not here. They left to find the next Shen Gong Wu."

Amy pouted. "Aww… I wanted to glomp people." She groaned.

Willow appeared from out of the Tower where the Wu was kept. "Whatever. We got what we came for, let's go." She lifted up the Silver Manta Ray. "SILVER MANTA RAY!" she cried, throwing it in the air. It turned into a really cool looking ship. She hiked up the bag of stolen Wu and boarded the ship.

She ran out screaming. "Willow, you've got an orange thing on your head!" Paige yelled.

"I think she knows that already." Amy replied.

The little fuzz-ball jumped off and landed at Paige's feet. "Awww… it's sooooo cute!" she cried, scooping him up into a gigantic bear hug.

"Hey! It's Mort!" Amy laughed. "I thought you went with the others."

"Well, I did." Mort began. "But then I got lost and ended up in an ally and this bald guy was there and he gave me a magic walnut and I ate it except it made me go back here and I was still hungry so I went in this thingy to find some pie and then I fell asleep and then the cat-girl stepped on my tail and I woke up and I rode on her head like a pony and HEY you're old." He finished looking at Master Fung.

"Can we _please_ go now?" Willow groaned. "This Wu is heavier then it looks."

"Okay." Amy replied, helping her load everything onto the ship.

"BYE OLD GUY!" Paige called.

"BYE BLUEBERRY BUSH!" Mort screamed, and they sailed off.

**I know what you're thinking… that was long, random, and Mort gives reeeealy long explanations. But that's what makes him so awesome. More soon! And sorry it took me so long to finish this. I had a lot of crap going on.**


	13. Death and Doom,Yo

**I have no idea why I decided to write this chapter… I guess I got the idea from watching the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and from my nice reviewer, MydniteShadoze. So, thanks to both!**

Paige, Amy and Willow had somehow been able to find an apartment in New York that was big, cheap and allowed pets. After they had finished decorating, Amy stepped back and sighed contently.

"All finished." She said. Mort jumped up on her shoulder to inspect the bright colors.

"PRETTY!" he screamed. He ran over and dipped his paws in the lime green paint and set about to doing some of his _own_ decorating.

"Oh Mort! You stupid fuzz ball!" Amy cried.

Paige flounced into the room. "I mad tuna casserole!" she announced happily. She held out the steaming pan.

"Um… correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think tuna casserole is supposed to be heated… or green." She gulped, taking a step back.

Paige shivered suddenly. "Whoa, I think a new Wu just activated." She said.

"How do you know that?" Willow asked, popping out of her room.

Paige shrugged. "I just know." She replied. "It's the… um… Cookie of Doom."

Willow was confused. "Did you say Cookie of Doom?" she asked.

"Yeah, Dashi made it when he was drunk one night. Go figure. Anyways," Paige continued. "Whoever consumes the cookie will turn into a horrible monster of death!"

"Then I suppose we should get it before it falls into the wrong hands." Willow sighed.

"To the Manta Ray!" Amy yelled.

"MACINTOSH!" Mort hollered.

"Mort, do you even think before you speak?" Willow wondered.

"Nope." Mort replied, racing out the door.

(Somewhere in the intestines of Mexico City…)

The kid who had been caught in the vortex of doom wandered the well-beaten streets aimlessly. He was dazed and confused… and he might have fallen into a puddle because his pants were wet. Otherwise he just got reeeeeealy scared.

Soon, a man stepped out of the shadows. "Hey kid, wanna buy a cookie?" he asked gruffly.

"Um… I don't know…" the kid said uneasily.

"Come on, you know you want to." The man said. A woman appeared next to him.

"I don't think he's gonna take it." She whispered.

"Hey… how come you guys have weird colored hair? And pointed ears?" the kid asked.

"Just shut up and take the damn thing!" the woman snarled, shoving it into the kid's mouth. The kid chewed and swallowed.

"Mmm… chocolate chip." He sighed. There was a very sudden blinding white light, and then everything went black.

(Later…)

"I cannot locate the Cookie of Doom." Omi said sadly. They had been hunting for hours, and no one could find a thing.

"Not even a crumb." Raimundo added.

"We didn't find anything either." Amy concurred. She and the others had been at it even longer, still nothing.

Chase Young suddenly came bounding up to them. He was dressed in a baggy T-shirt with C.Y. on the front. His jeans were so low that you could clearly see what color boxers he wore.

Amy shielded her eyes. "For god's sake, pull up your pants!" she cried. "No one wants to see that!"

"Y'all are wacked." Chase replied to everyone's surprise.

Wuya joined Chase. She was wearing a visor, upside down-backwards style, and a halter top with jeans almost as baggy as the ones Chase had. "Yeah, they straight wack." She agreed.

"This is sicker then a cow pie in the barn on the fourth of July." Clay moaned.

"I don't even know what you said and I agree." Kimiko gulped.

"Yo, I think we should teach them a lesson, ya heard?" Chase chuckled.

"I hear that." Wuya joined in, her hands lighting up.

"Chillax yo." Came a small voice.

"Hey, isn't that that kid?" Paige asked suddenly.

"Yeah, only he's straight gangsta!" Amy exclaimed. The others sweat-dropped.

"Tha's right y'all. Yo momma's so ugly that she could crack a sink!" The kid replied with an evil laugh.

"I'm confused…" Rai said slowly.

"Aight, let me break it down for you." The kid replied. "Yo Chase, gimme a beat!"

Chase started beat-boxing, and the kid started rapping…

_I was ridin' along on a typical day_

_ When a swirling vortex got in my way_

_ I was sucked into this city_

_And it didn't look pretty _

_And I was really just hopin' to die_

_When along comes this lizard guy_

_He says 'Hey Kid, come on over here_

_I got somethin' really special that we all can share'_

_Shoved the cookie in my face_

_Came over to this place_

_Now I'm a straight rapper boy_

_Y'heard?_

_Word to your mother…_Chase agreed at the end.

Everyone was flabbergasted. "That was horrible rapping." Kimiko suddenly burst out.

"I've heard better from my granny." Amy scoffed.

"Yeah? Well yo momma's so stupid she sold her car for gas money." The kid snapped.

"_Yo_ momma's so ugly that she looked out the window and got arrested for moonin'." Amy retorted.

"Well, yo momma-" the kid began.

Amy cut him off. "Yo momma's so fat, that when she puts on a yellow raincoat and walks outside, people yell 'Taxi!'"

"Well… um…"

"Yo momma's so ugly that they use her face to make gorilla cookies!" Amy shouted, cutting him off again. "She's so ugly that when she applied for an ugly contest they said, 'Sorry, NO professionals. She's so stupid that she invented a silent car alarm! She's so poor that when I stepped on a cigarette she cried, 'Hey! Who turned the heater off?' She's so-"

"Stop!" the kid cried. He was down on his knees. "I can't take it. She's… she's too good! I… can't… take… it!" He crawled into the fetal position, sucking his thumb and muttering, "My momma ain't fat… ain't ugly… my momma, momma…momma…"

Amy blinked. "Well, that was easier then I thought." She said.

Omi strutted up to Chase and Wuya. "You have been defeated. That means the effect of the cookie has worn off!" he yelled smugly.

And so it had. Chase and Wuya were back in their normal cloths, looking dazed. The kid was still sitting in the fetal position and muttering to himself, but otherwise he was back to normal too.

"Can we go home now?" Paige whined.

"Yeah, I suppose we should leave too." Clay sighed.

"That's just one less Shen Gong Wu to worry about." Dojo added as he transformed to his enormousness.

Mort came running out from one of the overturned thrash cans. "And where were you?" Willow asked suspiciously.

"I got the ugly clown a present!" Mort replied. He jumped up on Kimiko's head and placed an old shoe on in his normal spot in between her pig-tails. "Hat for the ugly clown." He giggled, and scampered away.

**That was like, the longest chapter I've ever written. It was frickin' four pages long! The most I usually write is two and a half to three! I hope you all liked it!**


	14. Kimiko's musical Bad Day part 1

**Can you believe I'm updating?! I was just gonna give up on this story, but seeing all those reviews brought a tear to my eye… SO I WENT TO YOUTUBE FOR INSPIRATION!!!!! And I found some songs from Wicked... Yay…**

Kimiko was sitting on the steps of the temple, looking glum. She let out a dramatically long sigh and shifted to a more comfortable position.

Amy, who had been hiding all morning in the bushes, suddenly popped out. "Hello fandom slut!" she said cheerily, plopping down next to her. "What's up?"

Kimiko looked at her strangely. "You look different." She commented. "I thought you had cat ears."

Amy grinned. "Yeah, well, the authoress hasn't updated in so long that my character has changed. Oh, and call me Angela again."

Kimiko let out another dramatic sigh. "I'm depressed." She stated.

"I could tell, do to all the air you keep blowing out of your noise hole." The former-Amy-now-Angela replied.

"I just want more boys to notice me!" she cried, raising her hands in the air. "It makes me feel so…so… so unpopular!"

Angela perked up at the sound of that word. "Popular eh? I think I can help you with that." She stuck out her hand. "Let's be friends!" she gave her a huge grin.

"Uh… okay." Kimiko agreed, shaking her hand.

Angela pulled her "friend" to her feet and put an arm around her shoulders. "Kimiko, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project." She announced.

"You really don't have to that." Kimiko grumbled.

"I know!" Angela replied "That's what makes me so nice!!!"

She took a deep breath as music began to play:

"_Whenever I see someone less fortunate then I, and, let's face it… who isn't, less fortunate then I? _

_My tender heart tends to start to bleed_

_And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over_

_I know, I know exactly what they need_

_And even in your case, Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face…"_

At this point, Kimiko gave her a dirty look.

"_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed! Follow my lead!" _Angela continued her singing. She took Kimiko by the wrist and lead her back to her 'room'.

She sat her down on a small stool and sang, _"And yes indeed… you…will…be…_

_Popular, you're gonna be popular,_

_I'll teach you the proper ploys, when you talk to boys_

_Little ways to flirt and flounce,"_ She tugged a brush through Kimiko's hair, who protested with an "Ouch!"

_"I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair_

_Everything that really counts to be-_

_Popular, I'll help you be popular!_

_You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports_

_Know the slang you've got to know, So let's start,_

_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!"_

Kimiko pulled away to look at herself in the mirror. She gasped, "What have you done with my hair?" she stared at the mass of bobby pins and hairspray that had once been her hair.

Angela grinned. "Beautiful, isn't it? Now quit interrupting my song, I'm not done yet!"

She continued singing: _"Don't be offended by my frank analysis, _

_Think of it as personality dialysis, Now that I've chosen to be a pal, a sister and adviser,_

_There's nobody wiser, Not when it comes to_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_And with an assist from me, to be who you'll be_

_Instead of dreary who you were-" _she stopped in midst of putting Kimiko's new layer of lipstick on. "Well, 'are'." She corrected herself.

"_There's nothing that can stop you from becoming populer…"_ Angela stopped to think about that. _"…lar…?"_

She shrugged and pulled out piles upon piles of makeup. She danced around Kimiko, throwing a can a blush here, and box of facial cleansers there, singing:

_"LAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAA, LAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAA!_

_We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!"_

She stopped to examine her work. She held back a laugh and said with sarcastic sweetness, "Why, Miss Tohomiko, look at you…you're beautiful."

Kimiko looked in the mirror. The person who stared back was a girl with overly curly hair, an over-sized bow, bright pink lipstick, and extremely thick eyeliner. She screamed.

"What did you do to me?" she moaned. She ran away, letting out a sob.

Angela watched her go. "You're welcome!" she called. Watching her run, and holding back the steadily building laughter, she finished her song:

_"And though you protest, your disinterest_

_I know clandestinely, You're gonna grin and bear it_

_Your new found popularity!"_

At this point, several assorted characters, such as Hannibal Bean, Jack, and Raimundo, joined in her singing:

_"LAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAA! LAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_You'll be popular!"_

Raimundo burst foreword, singing, _"Just not, quite as popular, as MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

The music ended, and they all glared at him. He stood up awkwardly and shuffled away.

Mort suddenly popped out from behind Angela. "Look! A bean!" he screeched. Before you could say 'Jack Robinson' he had eaten Hannibal.

Angela sighed and went back to hiding in the bushes.

**That was so frickin' long. Oh well! I was just feeling random and decided to type this up! I hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
